Juego de Genios
by xxhainekoxx
Summary: Esto es... otra manera de jugar. Sherlock x Moriarty. Drabble Sí .


**No me juzguéis, porque alguien tenía que escribirlo. Me gusta, amo, el WatsonxSherlock, más porque son (casi) totalmente canon, pero esto necesita un poquito de variedad. Así que venga, que es mu' tarde y estoy aquí... por vosotras. (Que soy to' simpática, vaya). En fin:**

**Así que... una especie de MoriartyxSherlock**

* * *

><p>Se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano.<p>

–Me pregunto qué es lo que te diría tu hermano si supiera algo. –Se burló, estirándose, tanteando con su mano sobre la colcha blanca.

–No es tanto lo que diría, como lo que haría. Me cubriría de grabadoras y chips de localización. Nada personal, por supuesto, entiéndelo. Pero su cargo le está haciendo perder, aparte de la paciencia, el pelo. Y es o eso o la dieta. No da abasto. –Explicó Sherlock Holmes calmadamente. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y con su mano se acariciaba las sienes.

–Creo que los encontraría todos y cada uno de ellos. No tendría mucho sitio donde esconderlos unas vez te quitaras los calzoncillos. –Dijo con una voz tranquila, mientras se colocaba la camisa blanca. Comenzó a abotonarla mientras decía: –Pero el riesgo parece divertido. Podría dejarle alguna indirecta, a ver qué pasa.

Sherlock abrió sus ojos azules para mirarle, curioso.

– ¿Cómo qué?

–Dejaré de llamarte "El virgen".

Eso era lo que le atraía de él. No era corriente. No era una mente que pudiera abrir y examinar con la libertad que la mente de personas como Lestrade… o el mismo Watson, le podían proporcionar. Sonrió ladeado, y se cubrió un poco más su desnudez con la colcha.

Era una mente simplemente brillante. Era prodigioso, único. Tan inteligente como inmoral. Un asesino, un psicópata. Y un excelente compañero de juegos.

De todos ellos.

James Moriarty estaba acabando de ajustarse el cinturón, cuando se giró. Le miró a los ojos y puso una mueca extraña en su cara, una… parodia de sonrisa.

– ¿Sentimientos, Sherlock? –Preguntó provocando que éste desviara la mirada, molesto.

–Ninguno. –Afirmó, casi ofendido.

–Me decepcionaría de ser de cualquier otra manera. Se me haría algo extraño intentar matarte entonces.

–Igualmente, Moriarty, echaré de menos esto cuando estés pudriéndote en la cárcel. De todas maneras, hoy por hoy, puedes considerar esto la manera distinta de… entretenernos.

– ¿Equiparable a nuestras magníficos duelos de intelecto? –Preguntó antes de echarse a reír.

–No comparables… sino complementarias.

–Vas a tener que prometer que no sucumbirás a los placeres de la carne antes que al alimento de la mente.

–Comienzo a sentirme abrumado por esa preocupación que denotas hacia mí.

Moriarty subió a la cama y gateó hacia Sherlock. Lo miró un par de segundos en silencio. Sonreía, así como él. Pero sus miradas desvelaban que aquello tan sólo era otro choque entre ambos. Otra disputa. Otro juego. Él mismo fue quien se abalanzó sobre sus labios, sin dar tiempo a más opciones. Su boca se ajustaba perfectamente a la ajena. Sus lenguas no tardaron en danzar con fuerza y ansia entre sus labios. Y sus manos ya bajaban, directos y dispuesto a despertar todos sus sentidos _de nuevo_.

Y el teléfono de Moriarty comenzó a sonar, con tanta puntualidad como cabía esperar. Sherlock Holmes sintió entonces la ira que se apoderaba de su enemigo en cada rincón de su cuerpo. La cama se hundía con el retroceso del hombre. Sentado en el borde, con el teléfono en la mano, miró pensativo hacia el techo un segundo. Tenía la expresión de un niño pequeño aburrido, muy aburrido.

Se levantó por última vez. Y pasando por su lado, se inclinó hasta ponerse a su altura.

–Sigues vivo porque aún puedes entretenerme, no lo olvides. –Susurró, usando aquel tono cruel y cortante que a tantas personas había logrado amedrentar.

Pero Sherlock sonrió, enrollándose en su manta, dándole la espalda a todo el peligro que él representaba. Una última intervención:

–¿Quien aburrirá a quien?

Y así los jugadores de aquel enfermizo juego, se despiden de manera retorcida, hasta la siguiente ronda.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin. <strong>

**Sí. Soy consciente de que podéis freírme a críticas, pero me van a dar completamente igual. Ya ves tú xDDDDDDDDDD.**

**Que yo me he quedado to' tranquila. Ahora me dedicaré a escribir... lo que quiera. Ya veré. **

**En fin, reviewead y eso, anda. **

**Haineko.**


End file.
